leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
LeBlanc/Strategy
Skill usage * is a prime candidate for a solo lane due to her high burst damage and her need to level up quickly. also provides her with a deceptively large radius of threat. ** is your main harassment tool, with good range and damage. ** is an effective method of harrassment, as re-casting the spell will cause you to flash back to your casting position, giving an opportunity to deal damage with minimal risk of taking significant damage. **Combining and allows you to deal 's proc damage as well as silence the enemy for a safe retreat. * can be used as an escape mechanism as it can pass through thin walls. ** can also be used to "juke" enemies by dashing to one location, running, then using the second activation to return to the casting point. **Never be afraid to use to double- out of a gank. Combined with , this should make any ganks on difficult. * can also be used as a ganking tool as it can dash through enemies and has a second activation, that allows you to blink back. ** can be used for turret diving, because can jump in for a kill under the turret, and teleport back to her location. Just make sure that everything is done within 3 seconds since the teleport location will be lost after 3 seconds and you may end up being killed by the turret. ** can also towerdive by casting through a wall, unleash her combo and quickly blink back out. Keep in mind how quick you should be to cast your combo and how much health you and the enemy has. Don't forget the 3 seconds needed to retain the teleport location. Towerdiving from behind a wall can also be done in conjunction with . *After the 500 AP Threshold, using and will actually do more damage than her sigil mimic combo. * is best used as an escape mechanism or a decoy as it does not deal damage, but still deals on-hit effect damage (like ). * clone acts like a pet. It will take commands similarly to , and will stand around or auto attack if no orders are given. It is wise to move it for the means of confusing the opponent, as a stationary clone clearly betrays the real to the enemy. ** Remember to use ALT+RIGHT-CLICK to move your clone. ** clone is a champion type unit and therefore can also be hit by abilities only able to target champions such as . Take advantage of this by trying to encourage your enemies to use their powerful champion targeting ultimates on your clone by putting yourself out of site and controlling your clone like she were the original. ** Keep in mind that your clones auto-attacks deal no damage which can give her away if an enemy notices this. *If you are being chased, throw on the pursuer for the slow and potential snare, giving you a better chance of escaping. *If you have used while you're chasing a single enemy, use to snare the enemy again and to insure the kill. *The second damaging part of can also trigger the silence from . **Additionally, casting and then before the snare activates deals a good amount of burst damage and allows for further damage, possibly from or . *When you end up in a team fight, you should consider utility of your spells over damage, and consider using as your spell for a double slow and longer snare. *Do not use on a champion that has a spell shield. Use a basic ability to break the shield first, or wait for another way to break the shield. *Chaining with can provide good harassment and long silence periods early-mid game and can shut down troublesome casters later on. * then is the most reliable source of damage, since the duration of is long enough for you to escape without putting yourself out of position. But then is the safest source of damage, which gives you 4 seconds of powerful disables to kite enemy champions. *By selecting a target to cast on while out of range, you can use to close the gap, then use it again to return to safety. Doing this can extend the range at which you can safely harass and ward enemy champions from gold or experience. *Activating followed by and then using and can deal high amount of damage. *It is best to save when a team fight may happen soon. *For the maximum burst damage Leblanc should cast followed by which will both silence the target as well as place another sigil. Then cast to proc the sigil from the mimic. If the target is still alive either wait for to come off cooldown so you could and then or just throw right away allowing you to after it comes off cooldown (the cooldown on is short enough for you to do this). *Since and 's marks trigger on any spell damage, you can and then hit and before the snare, and let the snare's damage detonate the mark from *A quick way to cast any of Leblanc's spells is to smart-cast them, either by remapping smart-cast spells to Q / W / E / R or holding shift and then hitting Q / W / E / R. When combined with the combo above you could potentially drop an enemy carry in one burst before they have time to react. Build usage * actually suffers from a deficiency in health. could help her with this. This can also be followed up with if needed. The necessity for this, however, is null with enough skill using LeBlanc, and , , may be all you need. * can be especially powerful, particularly if mid-laning. Be warned that due to her already snowbally nature, getting killed while using this item may cause her to fall even earlier in the game than necessary. * can be very powerful for as it covers AP and an additional spell in her combo with its Active, which will make her more of a threat in the later stages of a game. * can be a good early game choice for , as it increases durability and damage, while also negating early game Magic Resistance. It can also replace in many builds, allowing the use of other boots without sacrificing Magic Penetration. *Two s during early game can be a very powerful build. It is a cheap and highly effective item combo that can be sold later. *Because multiplies both the base damage AND the ratios on all of her abilities, pure AP item builds on LeBlanc are often the most powerful and effective builds. *Due to the removal on CDR from building a will help cover the CDR allowing LeBlanc to use her spells more often. Recommended builds Jungling is a unsustainable slow jungler with great ganks. * Starting items: , x5 * Skill progression: → → → optional from here on. * Jungling order: Blue Golem (Smite) → Wolves → Wraiths → Red Lizard → (Gank) * LeBlanc requires heal and smite to jungle. Leblanc's innate will reset the Blue Golem camp otherwise. * Skill order: Q-W-E now upgrade Q and upgrade E next and W last (upgrade Ulti when ever you can). Countering *Investing in an early for magic resistance will significantly reduce her burst damage. Later in the game, you can build it into a and disrupt her combo. Otherwise, if you are playing a squishy mage or AD carry, she will be able to burst you down even late game due to good scaling. Do NOT neglect MR. *LeBlanc relies heavily on spell combos, especially with her . Try to interrupt her spell combo in the middle of , as this will often force her back to wait for cooldown. *Always wait for her passive to trigger before targeting her with an ultimate like or because otherwise she will most likely get away with . *Be sure to commit to attacking her, as she can easily punish enemy champions with . *Presuring her into using both her dashes can set her up for a gank by a teammate from which she can't escape, as they both have long cooldown. *LeBlanc is extremely squishy so she is very vulnerable to hard cc, such as stuns and suppression, and focus. Taking her out of the fight early prevents her from being able to burst down a carry. * 's stealth does not break the auto attacking AI's lock on her; allowing the autoattacking AI to continue without interruption can finish her off. *LeBlanc is notorious for being able to burst down AP mid laners. However, because she specializes on bursting one target, having your jungler gank during her dives will cripple her aggression significantly and cause her to fall off prematurely. *Warding brushes will make it harder for LeBlanc to juke using . Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=we5LawDUcCM Category:Champion strategies